


Knock Me Out

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Basketball, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel is an awkward smol bean, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Head Injury, Jock Dean, M/M, Mild Cursing, Nerd Castiel, POV Castiel, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: "It was a Wednesday afternoon when Castiel heard the 8 words that put the nail in the coffin of the shitty day he was having.“Okay class, today we’re going to play basketball!”Cas groaned internally. Of course, they were going to play fucking basketball. Like his day wasn’t bad enough."





	Knock Me Out

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Castiel heard the 8 words that put the nail in the coffin of the shitty day he was having.

“Okay class, today we’re going to play basketball!”

Cas groaned internally. Of course, they were going to play fucking basketball. Like his day wasn’t bad enough.

Mrs. Talbot, their gym teacher, continued on, saying, “I’m going to split the class up into 2 teams, and each round 1 person from each team will take their best shot at the hoop. If you make it in the basket, your team gets 1 point. Whichever team gets the most points at the end of the game wins, and runs 2 laps tomorrow instead of 4.”

Everyone in the room immediately began to whisper animatedly to each other, excited at the prospect of having to run less.

Castiel had to admit, even though he hated basketball, he hated running more. He hoped his team were all jocks to make up for his guaranteed failure at getting the ball in the basket.

Mrs. Talbot got to work into splitting the class into groups, and Cas found himself on a team with Alfie, Hannah, Hael, Kevin, Meg, and Sarah. Okay, so not the strongest team, but at least there was Alfie, who was on the school’s famous lacrosse team, and Meg and Sarah, who were both on the volleyball team.

The other team was made up of Victor, Benny, Ruby, Casey, Charlie, Crowley, and Dean Winchester.

Dean.

Cas tried his hardest not to stare across the room at the beautiful boy. Nope, not going to stare, definitely not, nope.

Damnit. He stared.

He quickly averted his eyes before Dean caught him for the 2nd time today. Cas remembered how earlier, in their English class, when he had been absentmindedly mooning over the boy, he had eventually snapped out of it to realize Dean was staring right back at him. 

And not only that, he was smirking. Cas flushed a bright red and quickly directed his attention to Mr. Singer’s lecture about stanzas and line breaks.

Cas swore he wasn’t some sort of creepy stalker. But he had been crushing on the guy hardcore ever since 4th grade.

Unfortunately, he was absolutely 100% sure that Dean was straight. He was the co-captain of the lacrosse team, and the school womanizer. Cas couldn’t even keep up with how many girls Dean had dated at this point.

His attention was brought back to the present when Mrs. Talbot blew her whistle, and the game officially started.

Awkwardly moving to the back of the line, he half-heartedly mumbled apologies to his team members, knowing he had to play eventually, but still delaying the moment as much as possible.

As he moved up to the front of the line little by little, his heart started pounding out of his chest as he surveyed the other team. Shit, fuck, fuck. Dean was the last person in line on his team. So was Castiel.

That meant that he had to battle Dean.

Cas really didn’t want to battle Dean. It was bad enough they were in the same gym class in the first place, Dean witnessing his every stumble and fall, but there was no way he could avoid the inevitable failure of his shot with Dean right beside him.

Castiel was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize he was at the front of the line until Alfie gently nudged his shoulder, hissing out an exasperated, “Dude, move.”

Dean smiled sweetly at him as they each took a basketball and started lining up his shot.

He was so dazzled by the other boy’s smile, he couldn’t be held responsible for what happened next.

Dean made his shot expertly, the ball falling into the basket with an ease. Castiel, on the other hand, tried his hardest to follow Dean’s technique, but instead of falling into the basket, the ball bounced roughed off the rim, hitting Dean hard on the head.

Dean fell with an, “OOOF,” and everyone immediately rushed over to make sure the boy was alright.

“Oh my god!” Mrs. Talbot exclaimed. “Jo, grab the ice pack on the top shelf in my office. Quick! Dean, are you all right?”

Cas had his hand over his mouth, kneeling down beside Dean.

Dean dazedly opened his eyes, breathing a faint, “Hit by an angel,” before passing out.

 

 

 

The next day as everyone in his 1st period talked about the ball incident with Dean before the bell rang, Cas felt like the shittiest person in the world.

He hadn’t meant to hurt Dean, of course. After he was hit with the ball, Mrs. Talbot and a few other strong students carried Dean to the nurse’s office, where he, as Charlie informed him, was picked up by his mom. He eventually came to while lying on the cot, but he had no anger towards Cas for hitting him, the redhead told him. He knew it was an accident.

Still, that didn’t make Castiel feel much better.

Everyone around him suddenly went silent, and Cas looked up to see no other than Dean Winchester himself standing in the doorframe of the classroom, a dark black eye purpling one of his eyes.

The bell rang, shocking everyone in the room out of their stupor, and they all scrambled to put their notebooks on their desks, Cas included.

He felt a presence sit down in the empty seat next to him, and looked up to see one sparkling green eye shining at him with mirth, the other almost closed from the injury.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean’s rough, low voice greeted him, and holy shit, Cas thought he might pass out. Dean Winchester was sitting next to him, speaking to him.

“H-hey.” He stuttered out, blushing hard at the grin that adorned Dean’s face, making his dimples stand out.

Mr. Singer then started telling them what they had to do for their assignment, leaving them with a, “Well, the notes aren’t going to take themselves down, idjits.”

As Cas started taking down the notes from page 220 in his text book, paying no mind to his crush beside him, Dean coughed, and Cas looked up to see Dean looking at him in amusement.

“Huh?” Cas asked, like the dumb idiot he was.

“I asked if I could borrow a pencil.” Dean repeated, getting more amused by the second.

“Oh, uh-yeah.” Cas said, digging around in his pencil pouch for a spare pencil.

He finally acquired one, meaning to hand it over to Dean, but nervously skidding the pencil up in the air, Dean catching it smoothly with one hand.

Dean chuckled a bit, and said, “What, want to stab me in the other eye too?”

Castiel wasn’t expecting that and stumbled out, “I’m so sorry about that.”

Dean shook his head with a smile, “I was just shitting around with you. I know it was an accident, I don’t blame ya. Besides I’ve been hit far worse than that before. Just warn me next time, okay?”

Cas nodded, feeling a smile spring to his lips. Before he knew it, he was laughing right beside Dean.

“Man, how come I’ve never talked to you before?” Dean said, wiping his eyes.

Cas shrugged, suddenly insecure, and said, “I don’t know, maybe because we wouldn’t normally hang out?”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and said, “What? Why not?”

Cas awkwardly looked away from Dean and said, “We just hang out with different people, that’s all. I wish- “

He stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. He had been about to say, “I wish I could’ve talked to you before, but I couldn’t do that without exploding, probably.”

“You wish what, Cas?” Dean said softly, leaning in closer to him. Cas met Dean’s eyes once more, and was about to answer when the bell rang.

“I-I have to go.” He stuttered out, grabbing his books and stuffing them in his backpack as quickly as he could, ignoring the “Cas!” as he walked out the door.

 

 

 

Cas was dreading the last period of the day. Gym class.

Why? Because 1) It was gym class, and 2) He would see Dean again, and he wasn’t sure he could handle it after embarrassing himself so thoroughly since the morning.

He quickly changed into his gym clothes, leaving the locker room before Dean even had a chance to walk in.

He plopped himself down onto the bleachers, wondering what the hell he was doing.

“Hey.” A voice greeted his ears.

He locked behind to see Dean lazily lounging on the top step of the bleachers, so far up that Cas didn’t even notice him.

“What are you doing up here?” Cas asked, startled. He had thought Dean would be changing right about now, but he was still dressed in his flannel and jeans from earlier.

Dean smiled a little and said, “Mrs. Talbot said I didn’t have to dress out today because of my injury,” pointing to his black eye.

“Oh,” Cas said, shifting uncomfortably under Dean’s gaze.

“So,” Dean said, moving down the bleachers so he was sitting in the same row as Castiel. “Rushed out of English class like a bat outta hell this morning. We never got to finish our conversation.”

“We didn’t?” Cas asked, playing dumb even though he knew it was useless.

“Mhmm.” Dean replied, a shit-eating grin spreading on his face, as Cas grew hotter and hotter, knowing he was blushing furiously at this point.

“I remember you specifically saying, ‘I wish.’ What do you wish for, Castiel?” Dean murmured, leaning closer to Cas, nose brushing slightly against his, a smirk still gracing his lips.

Cas searched for words, but found none, deciding to close the gap between them, and finally taste Dean’s sweet lips after so long of pining after him.

Dean made a happy noise of satisfaction as their kiss deepened, one hand coming up to tangle in Cas’s hair and gym shirt.

A loud clang broke them apart, and Cas looked down to see Mrs. Talbot smiling with her arms crossed against her chest.

“Dean you’re excused from the class today, but that doesn’t mean you can distract Mr. Novak from his 4 laps.”

Dean merely laughed as Cas blushed again, joining the class for 4 laps of running around the track.

And if he ran a little bit faster so he could kiss Dean again without interruption, well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, this is based off of my own personal experience in middle school with a guy I liked. Yes, I accidentally hit him on the head with a basketball. No, we did not kiss and get together. Yes, at the time, I wished we did. Idek, I just remembered what happened and got a lot of second-hand embarrassment at the memory, so what better way to deal with it than to write it in a fanfic with my babies :P Hoped you enjoyed reading!


End file.
